Без истерик
by maj-majka
Summary: Фанфик по фильму "Зал самоубийц". Попытка понять какой была бы история, если бы Доминик не был таким беспомощным созданием, а Алекс не был таким козлом.. В процессе написания.


_**Глава 1**_

Доминик захлопнул дверь машины и неторопливо направился к зданию. Последний семестр в школе напоминал подготовку к концу света. Проверочные, контрольные, тесты по всем предметам, особенно тем, что входят в экзаменационный минимум. Шаблонные задачи по математике стали все чаще чередоваться с усложненными, для ценителей, лабораторные по физике и химии уже не вызывали неприязни, стали привычны и неизбежны. Сочинения по литературе и английскому задавались почти через урок, но это было, пожалуй, самым легким и выполнимым из огромного перечня домашних заданий. Их школа имела репутацию одной из лучших в столице и учителя переживали за экзамены больше чем ученики, что естественно, ведь родители вкладывали деньги в будущее детей как в банк, и хотели получать дивиденды.

Погруженный в свои мысли Доминик не сразу заметил Каролину. Она, как обычно, стремительно и легко подбежала, с улыбкой спросила, не даст ли он ей ноутбук на минуту, и, пока он доставал его из сумки, рассказала, что директор решил присутствовать на опросе по литературе, поэтому было решено провести его в устной форме, а не письменно.

- Старик обожает Шекспира. Ты отвечай подольше, глядишь, меня не успеют вызвать!

- Ты забыла, моя фамилия тоже стоит почти в конце списка, проси Любомирского, вы с ним друзья, он тебе не откажет.

Каролина кокетливо сверкнула глазами и с вызовом спросила:

- Доминик, ты что, ревнуешь меня к Алексу? Хаха!

Доминик поморщился, приготовился что-то отвечать и тут же услышал:

- Просто, мне и самой хотелось бы тебя послушать - так красиво говорить о поэзии умеешь только ты...

Он отдал ей ноутбук и с улыбкой сказал:

- Сделаю что смогу.

Вообще-то, он не обязан был вызываться, но утренняя просьба Каро и его обещание как-то сами собой всплыли в голове, когда директор спросил, кто хотел бы отвечать не по алфавиту. Каково же было его удивление, когда Любомирский тоже добровольно вышел отвечать в первой тройке. "А Каролина-таки приняла совет обратиться к Алексу всерьез", - подумал Доминик. - "Интересно, ему она то же самое говорила?"

Почему-то эта мысль была ему неприятна даже не из-за того, что Каролина могла так поступить - с нее станется, а потому, что он сам как дурачок повелся на ее лесть.

А еще будет неприятно, если их с Любомирским негласное соперничество станет развлечением для всего класса, и в этой школе повторится та же история, что и в предыдущей.

Им дали пять минут на подготовку,

- Ну и как она? - тихо шепнул Алекс.

- О чем ты?

- Домини-и-ик, ты так красиво говоришь о поэ-э-зии! - тоненьким голоском протянул он.

- Отвали, я готовлюсь!

Вместо ответа Алекс вытянул губы в трубочку и причмокнул.

В этот момент учительница, наконец, вызвала Доминика.

- Санторский, вы готовы?

Доминик с облегчением вышел отвечать.

- Какой у вас был вопрос?

- "Век расшатался - и скверней всего,что я рожден восстановить его." Как я понимаю слова Гамлета.

- Да, действительно как вы понимаете их?- подключился директор.

Доминик начал уверенно отвечать:

- Гамлет пытается обнаружить истину, разоблачая ложь и лицемерие, что видит вокруг себя, и для этого надевает...

В этот момент с той стороны, где остался готовиться Алекс явно послышался звук поцелуя. Доминик не смог сдержаться и обернулся: "Черт, Алекс! Ну что же ты, твою мать, делаешь?!", - пронеслось у него в голове.

- ...эммм...одевает...маску...

Усилием воли он заставил себя продолжить отвечать, глядя на директора, но не сразу вспомнил, что хотел сказать. Снова тот же звук. Доминик зажмурился и мысленно досчитал до пяти.

- ...и все его глубокие чувства скрыты под маской...

Он открыл глаза и заговорил, понимая, однако, что этот ответ безнадежно испорчен Любомирским, по чьим губам трубочкой ему очень хотелось бы сейчас врезать.

- ...А в искусстве часто появляются фигуры шутов или безумцев, которые своими действиями разоблачают зло.

Алекс бывало поддевал и провоцировал одноклассника при случае, но вот так в открытую, он это делал впервые. Если бы его спросили о причинах, он бы, не задумываясь, ответил, что ему просто нравится. Хотя, сегодня он сорвал ответ Санторского нарочно - случайно услышанные слова Каролины его взбесили.

Поэтому когда одноклассник начал косноязычно запинаться после каждого слова, Алекс по-настоящему повеселился.

После урока тот куда-то слинял, и Алекс, посмеиваясь про себя, придумывал что бы еще устроить. Хотелось выбить из Санторского эту показную невозмутимость. Самое очевидное - сделать его на дзюдо. На следующей тренировке как раз сводят вместе несколько разных по уровню групп. Правда, тут честной победы не получится: насколько Алекс знал, Санторский еле-еле сдал на оранжевый пояс. Что же он так всем нравится, что они в нем находят? Он вроде и нормальный парень, но все ему пофиг, вечно в своих мыслях. Ходит такой самоуверенно-снисходительный, а девченки млеют.

В этот момент Алекс снова увидел Санторского в вестибюле, как живую иллюстрацию к собственным мыслям. Каролина с подружками что-то показывали тому на компьютере и оживленно обсуждали.

Алекс подошел сзади и одновременно с приветствием отвесил Санторскому хороший подзатыльник:

- Здорово, принц!

- Оставь меня в покое, - прошипел Санторский, но не стал продолжать, а сделал вид, что внимательно слушает Каролину.

Разочарованный Алекс почти сразу ушел в компании своих дружков.

Этот день был как-то особо богат на стычки с Любомирским: каждый раз, когда они пересекались тот устраивал пантомиму. И, хотя это делалось с улыбкой и как бы "по приколу", Доминику надоело, и он так же с улыбкой визуализировал свою просьбу не приставать к нему больше. Кто бы мог подумать, что обыкновенный фак вызовет такую реакцию - Любомирский с силой швырнул в него скейтборд и если бы Доминик не увернулся, получил бы хорошего синяка.

"Кретин!" - пронеслось в голове.

Хватит с него на сегодня Любомирского, достал уже. Сначала литература, а теперь вот это...

И он спокойно, даже слишком спокойно, направился к машине.

Сзади послышался оклик. Он нехотя обернулся - к нему спешила Каролина.

- Что ты такой грустный?

- Я не грустный.

Каролина остановила его явно не для того, чтобы спросить про настроение, но почему-то не спешила заговорить первой.

Доминик не стал ей помогать. Это ведь наверняка из-за нее у него сегодня целый день проблемы с Любомирским. Он просто ждал. Они стояли у машины и неловкая пауза затягивалась. В этот момент к нему обратился водитель.

- Мы уже едем?

- Сейчас, через минуту, - ответил Доминик и с вопросом взглянул на Каролину. Эта ситуация становилась забавной.

Она немного помялась, но все-таки решилась.

- Ммм...ты идешь на выпускной?

- Может быть, - протянул Доминик.

- А знаешь, с кем идешь?

Он еле сдерживал улыбку, но продолжил так же задумчиво:

- Может быть...

- А не хотел бы ты пойти со мной?

Каролина явно нервничала и дергалась, задавая эти вопросы. Он подумал, что теперь сполна отыгрался и за ее лесть, и за выходки Любомирского.

- Может быть...- ответил он снова. Просто не смог отказать себе в удовольствии помучить ее еще немного, хотя этот ответ звучал более утвердительно чем, предыдущие.

Каролина облегченно выдохнула и они вместе засмеялись.

Странным образом этот день в школе заканчивался гораздо приятнее, чем предполагалось.

Уже в машине Доминик подумал, что пойти на бал с Циммер - просто потрясающая идея. Из-за Любомирского. Надоело потакать этому идиоту - хочешь Каролину, накуси-выкуси. Не то, чтобы он был готов стать бойфрендом Каролины. Зато ей этого хотелось, и ради того, чтобы утереть нос Алексу, Доминик согласен потерпеть, тем более, что Циммер хотя бы не бесит его так, как другие девушки в классе. С ней бывает прикольно.

_**Глава 2**_

Дома снова никого не было. Доминик кинул сумку в гостиной и попросил Надю принести обед. Дородная украинка очень вкусно готовила, и была единственным человеком, который всегда ждал его дома. И пусть при родителях он неприязненно отзывался о ее ошибках и имитировал особо понравившиеся ляпы в произношении, она не обижалась. Это стало их маленькой традицией - она на своем ломаном польском бранит его за то, что он мало ест, а он, посмеиваясь, исправляет ее ошибки. Сегодня Доминик решил сделать ей приятное и попросил добавки, чему Надя несказанно обрадовалась.

Он подумал, что, когда поступит в университет, будет очень скучать по ее готовке. Родители решили отправить его в Кембридж. Он хотел поступать на факультет философии, но отец сказал, что нужно получать профессию, которая в будущем пригодится, и дал на выбор журналистику, право и международные отношения.

Ему одинаково не нравились все три варианта, но, будучи послушным мальчиком, он все-таки выбрал журналистику. Ему показалось, что набор предметов для изучения там самый интересный. Что будет потом, ему не хотелось загадывать. У родителей был для него четко расписанный план на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но он не чувствовал себя готовым к той жизни, которую они ему прочили. Они вообще не имели понятия о том, что ему интересно и что ему нравится. Самое ужасное, что он и сам не очень-то представлял, чего хочет, просто делал то, чего от него ожидали. А дни складывались в месяцы и проходили в каком-то томительном предвкушении того, что вот что-то случится и все встанет на свои места.

С такими невеселыми мыслями он закончил обедать и пошел в свою комнату. Из-за этой дурацкой подготовки к экзаменам времени не было даже на то, чтобы встретиться с друзьями!

Включил компьютер, стартовой страницей у него был Фейсбук. Удобно, хоть здесь можно пообщаться с друзьями из старой школы. Из новой тоже... Вот интересно, в живую, в школе они как-то не сошлись близко. А на фейсбуке складывается ощущение, что они прямо лучшие друзья. Все это фейк. Вся его жизнь - сплошной фейк, 300 друзей в списке, а пообщаться не с кем!

Школу поменять пришлось из-за того, что девченка одного его одноклассника начала открыто вешаться на Доминика. Парень сразу полез с кулаками и в итоге пару недель Доминик проходил с огромным надутым фингалом вместо глаза.

Вот они, красавчики, запостили новые фотки, счастливы вместе, с ума сойти, он бы, наверное, за такое не простил... Хотя, тот парень, видимо, до сих пор свято верит, что Доминик сам к ней подкатывал...

Родители тогда требовали, чтобы забияку исключили из школы, но у того нашлись свои влиятельные люди и скандал замяли. Поэтому оскорбленные родители Доминика перевели его в другую школу и заодно записали в секцию дзюдо.

А здесь, походу, началось то же самое. Алекс Любомирский, звезда класса, сразу же почувствовал в нем соперника, хотя и старался сохранять приятельские отношения.

Алекс в своем фейсбучном воплощении - супер-герой, не меньше! Тысячи фотографий: Алекс зимой, Алекс летом, Алекс на сноуборде, Алекс на яхте, Алекс под водой в акваланге, с родителями и с братьями, с друзьями и односкласниками, на дзюдо, на вечеринке, в костюме Дракулы. Блять, такое впечатление, что он хочет прожить десять жизней за раз! Отдельной папкой идет Алекс с девушками, и там не меньше сотни фоток. Настоящая ярмарка тщеславия, посмеялся про себя Доминик. Он бы, наверное, уже свихнулся от такого количества девушек, точно свихнулся бы.

Правда, Доминик девушкам нравился, и с этим ничего не мог поделать. Ему досталась броская внешность: он был выше многих в классе, родители покупали ему стильную и дорогую одежду, а девченкам большего и не надо. В прошлой школе у него по доброте душевной было несколько непродолжительных интрижек с теми, что "умирали" от желания с ним встречаться, но после драки он зарекся иметь с такими дело. В новой школе Доминик решил специально не проявлять своего смешливого характера, чтобы не нарываться на томные девичьи взгляды. Лучше пусть принимают его за фрика, это забавно, хоть и одиноко.

Доминик зашел на свою страницу, Каролина запостила ему несколько видео с Ютьюба. У нее, порой, был странный вкус в отношении видео, он понадеялся, что хоть в этих никто не вырезает себе сердечки бритвами на руках. Когда днем она показала ему то дурное видео, он чуть не сблеванул.

Общения ему, правда, действительно не хватало, поэтому, когда Каролина начала вовлекать его в свою компанию, он решил не противиться... beggars can't be choosers. В конце концов с ней бывало весело. Между ними установились своего рода дружески-галантные отношения, но идти дальше он не хотел. Чувствовал, что не то. Зачем снова влезать в это? Вначале обязан целоваться, потом терпи их болтовню, потом они обижаются, что уделяешь им мало внимания, а что бывает после этого, он, слава богу не порывался узнать и бросал их к чертовой матери.

В конце концов репутация отпетого циника - это тоже кое-что, только на долго ли его хватит?

О, а вот это неожиданно! Ниже, под видео от Каролины были его фотки двухгодичной давности. Маман тогда неистовствовала, что ее помощники ни на что не годятся, что у них все сроки выходят, а подходящую модель так и не нашли. Ему случилось быть в это время у нее на работе - заехал за чем-то. Только зашел, не успел даже слова сказать, как один из ее дизайнеров кинулся к нему, развернул, и с видом триумфатора сказал: "Вот наша модель!"

- Беата, Ваш сын просто идеально подходит: типичный бунтующий подросток, фотогеничен, хорошо сложен, мечта отличницы!

Все кинулись его рассматривать, а мать стояла и пессимистично взирала на все происходящее.

- Ему нужно сделать пирсинг! - тот же манерный дизайнер начал бесцеремонно крутить его лицо, - Если проколоть бровь вот здесь, будет самое то!

- Не надо мне ничего, и отпустите меня, пожалуйста!

Дизайнер не обратил на него никакого внимания. Доминик тогда с отчаянием взглянул на мать. Она стояла, мрачно сложив руки, как капитан тонущего корабля. Сейчас она все это прекратит, его мама, в конце концов, директор этого рекламного агенства. Сейчас его оставят в покое. Она с сомнением покачала головой и обратилась к дизайнеру:

- Сколько времени понадобится на пирсинг?

Черт, она даже не спросила мнения Доминика! Он был в шоке!

Тут она, наконец, увидела что творилось с сыном. Подошла к нему и ласково начала увещевать. Дизайнер, наконец, отстал, и мама обняла его.

- Сынок, ну помоги мне сейчас, пожалуйста.

- Я не твоя собственность, чтобы вот так распоряжаться мной!

- Да, но я не прошу о многом, это будет даже весело.

- Но пирсинг, мам, может быть можно без этого?

- Тебе сделают заморозку, ты даже ничего не почувствуешь! Зато знаешь как будет красиво...

Она посмотрела на него и улыбнувшись, погладила по волосам, убирая челку.

- Хотя, ты у меня и так самый красивый мальчик из всех... Просто мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

Она так на него смотрела, так с ним говорила... Боже! Сколько бы он отдал тогда за то, чтобы такое случалось почаще...

А сейчас тот дизайнер, (откуда он у него в друзьях?) выкопал эти фотки и поотмечал на них Доминика. Под ними уже настрочили кучу комментариев, в основном девочки, и в основном из серии: "Мимими! Какой ты няшка, Доминик!"

Он тогда, оказывается, был такой маленький! Сейчас даже самому смешно. Фотографии предназначались для каталога модной одежды, и он их, собственно, видел только однажды, когда мама принесла их ему, она была тогда очень счастлива, все время трепала его по волосам, обнимала и сказала, что заказчик остался очень доволен. Еще бы, ведь ей помогал самый чудесный мальчик на свете.

Тьфу, блять, сейчас стыдно и смешно вспоминать какой он был наивный. Ей ведь ничего кроме одобрения заказчика и не надо было, а он уши развесил. Зато, как сувенир у него остался пирсинг, действительно добавляя его образу нечто бунтарское. Он с ним уже сроднился.

_**Глава 3**_

На тренировку по дзюдо Алекс пришел заранее. Ничего экстраординарного не планировалось, просто первая объединенная тренировка из пяти, но ждал он ее с плохо скрываемым нетерпением.

Наконец, он увидел Санторского в другом конце зала. Видимо, тот пришел позже и присоединился к группе незаметно, правда, не заметить его было сложно. Доминик зачем-то сутулился, темная челка закрывала глаза так, что вряд ли тот мог что-либо видеть, руки неловко выступали из рукавов и фигура его в дзюдоге смотрелась смешно. Упражнения на баланс и равновесие он выполнял так, как будто гравитация на него не действует и Алекс уже представил себе как легко Санторский теряет точку опоры в бою. Детский сад какой-то. Полюбовалась бы Каролина на своего принца здесь, может и очнулась бы наконец.

Доминик постоянно чувствовал на себе взгляд Любомирского, но, когда поворачивался, тот уже выглядел увлеченым тренировкой. Возникало чувство, будто подглядываешь. Ну и ладно. Ничего постыдного он в этом не видел. С чего бы Алексу самому проявлять такой пристальный интерес к Доминику? Несерьезно это у него насчет Каролины. Скорее, специфика положения альфа-самца, каким он себя считает. Еще чего доброго, Доминику придется доказывать свое право на Каролину. Дикая природа, блин... National Geographic в средней школе. Он снова глянул в сторону одноклассника, у того здорово получалось, прямо на глазах у Доминика он одержал верх над парнем с синим поясом при том, что у самого был еще зеленый. Впечатляюще.

После тренировки они столкнулись нос к носу. Обмотанный полотенцем, с баночкой шампуня в руках, Доминик ощутил себя идиотом, глядя на такого же Алекса, подходящего к нему. Взгляда глаза в глаза было не избежать, иначе вообще непонятно куда смотреть. Алекс смерил его уверенным взглядом и остановился рядом. Роста они были почти одинакого, хотя нет, Доминик был чуть выше, зато Алекс был шире в плечах. Все душевые кабинки пока были заняты, и повисло неловкое молчание. Похоже, его недавние размышления о дикой природе уже материализуются, подумал Доминик - Алекс решил разглядеть его поближе, и померяться "авторитетами".

Непонятно от чего, он вдруг почувствовал что все родинки на его теле обрели подвижность и, казалось, сейчас предательски убегут. Нервы. Он собрал всю свою волю, чтобы не дергаться. Это даже заводит.

Когда он выдержал взгляд испытующий Алекса, тот заговорил первым:

- Привет!

- Привет, - Доминик сам удивился своему голосу, он прозвучал так мягко.

- А ты очень глупо подставляешься, я смотрел как ты работал на тренировке. - небрежно начал Любомирский.

- Я заметил...- медленно проговорил Доминик тем же непривычным тоном.

- Без толку шарахался туда-сюда по ковру, - продолжал Алекс, гримасничая, как обычно.

- Зато у тебя хорошо получается, я тоже наблюдал, - с улыбой ответил Доминик, не отводя взгляда.

Что-то в его тоне задело Алекса, тот взглянул на него, как-то нелепо моргнул, и вдруг засмеялся.

"Блять!" - он впервые не мог придумать что сказать дальше, никакой мало-мальской подколки. А принц не такой уж малохольный, смотрит с прищуром прямо в глаза и даже бровью не поведет. Глаза холодные, синие, взгляд из-под ресниц, и выражение такое... Блять... Блять!

Доминик с интересом наблюдал за Алексом. Он все еще ощущал адреналин в крови и неожиданное вдохновение парировать любой наезд. Кажется, что-то случилось, и Любомирский взглянул на него по-новому. Что же будет?

Снова молчание, две соседних кабинки освободились и они прошли внутрь.

Алекс с остервенением принялся намыливать голову. Что ж мозги-то отключились? Слился как последний придурок. Твою мать! Ничего, сейчас найдусь.

- С кем идешь на выпускной?

- С Каролиной.

- Блять.., Каролина классная...

- А ты?

- ...блять.., она горячая девочка... Ну, танцевать буду с Магдой, а так никого не беру.

Доминик стоял в своей кабинке и тихо офигевал. Это все? А как же ритуальные танцы, бодание и т.д. и т.п.? "Отменяется, хаха! Забирай, Доминик, свою Каролину!" - такой быстрой смены поведения он от Алекса не ожидал.

Выйдя из душа они недолго поболтали о том, о сем, Алекс казался смущенным и больше не лез его подкалывать. Простились вообще как друзья, Любомирский сказал: "Дай пять!" и поприветствовал его фирменным жестом, которым обычно обменивался со своими приятелями.

"Эволюционная теория больше не работает. Удивительно, что это вдруг случилось с Любомирским?" - подумал про себя Доминик и пошел к машине.

"Что случилось, в чем дело, твою мать?!", - спрашивал себя Алекс, торопливо уходя от здания школы. До дома было недалеко, поэтому он всегда ходил пешком. Кроме того, неплохо было пройтись чтобы подумать. А подумать следовало незамедлительно.

Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, мысли в голове отказывались появляться. В конце концов, что-то же его так подкосило, но он даже и не помнил теперь что. Явно не перспектива подраться, это точно. Противник из Санторского никакой, это было понятно еще на тренировке. "Блять! Впервые в жизни я решил не нарываться, может, старею?" - подумал он, уже открывая дверь.

Зайдя в комнату, он быстро загрузил Фейсбук и нашел Санторского в друзьях. Итак, информации практически никакой. Учился вначале в английской школе, зачем-то перешел к ним, вот, обе школы заявлены в профиле. Кажется, болтали, что он там девку не поделил, и выгнали его из-за драки. Да я трамвай, если Санторский мог нормально подраться с кем-то. Он ни хрена не может на дзюдо.

Отметки "Мне нравится" Музыка: Еп-ты! Моцарт и Шопен.

Алекс громко засмеялся. Ладно, что там еще... Billy Talent, Stereo Total, Rykarda Parasol, Kyst, этих не знаю.

Книги: Сэлинджер, Ремарк, Томас Манн, О'Генри, Чехов, Гессе, Кастанеда, Маркес, Паланик.

О'Генри и Ремарка Алекс тоже любил, а Кастанеду только планировал почитать, говорят, прикольно. В Сэлинджера вообще не въехал. Но принц-то слывет за "знатока" литературы, он догнал.

Фильмы: La dolce vita, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.

Все, пусто, больше никаких отметок.

Фотографии: Опа! Какой он тут гламурный.Только вчера выложили, странно, на фотках ему лет пятнадцать всего.

Алекс быстро защелкал мышкой, пролистывая фотографии. Маленький и смеющийся Санторский выглядел непривычно. Обычно у него был такой вид, как будто лимон проглотил.

Алекс остановился на одной фотографии. Вдруг снова стало не по себе. Тот же взгляд с прищуром, та же вызывающая полуулыбка. Только здесь он совсем еще малой. Совсем как девченка...

...Как девченка, мать его. Он продолжал смотреть на фотографию.

Вдруг вспомнилось, что когда Санторский только появился, он примерно так и выглядел. Вспомнилась своя реакция на новенького: "Хаха, у нас появилась еще одна девочка! Не бойся, крошка! Своих не трогаем!"

Резко захлопнул компьютер. "Что, на него любоваться теперь? В школе налюбуюсь."

И сплюнул прямо на ковер. Потом позвонил Магде и пригласил на свидание.

_**Глава 4**_

Вечером Доминик шел с родителями на концерт: песни Шуберта и Вольфа в исполнении всемирно известного баритона. Консервативный выбор его родителей был продиктован лишь привилегированностью события.

Мама, как обычно:

- Доминик, одевайся прилично, там будут наши друзья.

- Не дергай его, он знает, куда идет, - ответил отец миролюбиво.

- Да, но в прошлый раз он заявился в оперу в драных джинсах.

- Ты сама их ему купила, причем они стоили каких-то сумасшедших денег, я помню.

- Анджей, не беси меня. С джинсами все в порядке, но существует же дресс-код! Доминик, давай, что ты стоишь?

- Наслаждаюсь спектаклем, лучшее развлечение за вечер и идти никуда не надо.

- Дорогой, давай ты пойдешь, быстро оденешься, и будешь пай-мальчиком, ладно?

Взвинченный тон матери не оставлял вариантов.

Концерт Доминику понравился. Если быть честным, он любил классическую музыку и научился разбираться в ней за годы посещения таких статусных мероприятий. А родители клинически были не способны получать удовольствие. Отец, сидя в углу ложи, тайком играл в Angry birds, а мать, скорее всего, продумывала план завтрашних встреч. В антракте они вышли поздороваться с коллегами отца из министерства. Маман сразу стала самим очарованием, и начала рассказывать о том, что Доминик занимается восточными единоборствами. Он даже не понял, для чего ей вдруг это понадобилось. Коллега отца похлопал Доминика по плечу и начал рассказывать о своей недавней поездке на Восток, его жена подключилась: "Как мы любим Китай!", "Какой потрясающий уровень культуры у японцев!". Понятно, для чего маме потребовалось упомянуть о его тренировках. Стратегически мыслит, подкидывает тему для разговора.

А ему хотелось, мило улыбаясь, предложить этим людям любезно пойти на хуй. Если они понятия не имеют, о чем с ним говорить, пусть заткнутся. Их международные поездки его не интересуют - и так перед носом есть два образчика "успешности" в лице собственных родителей. Ему хватает того, что они вечно меряются друг с другом своими поездками и кошельками... Но вместо этого вежливо послушал, и к месту процитировал Конфуция.

"Ваш сын очарователен!"

Что от него и требовалось.

- Не забудь завтра заехать ко мне на работу, Марек снимет мерки для костюма на выпускной, - сказала мама, садясь в машину.

- А купить нельзя?

- Нет, милый. Он сделает лучше. К тому же, ты ведь не любишь магазины. Ткань мы уже подобрали.

- Я хорошо отношусь к магазинам, мне не нравятся только те, где музыка как на дискотеке.

- Перестань спорить, Доминик, я знаю, ты их не выносишь. Заедь ко мне завтра. Хорошо?

Доминик отавил вопрос без ответа.

- Я скажу твоему водителю чтобы завез после школы.

Марек запомнился ему еще со времен фотосета. Именно он был тем самым манерным дизайнером, который придумал проколоть ему бровь, а потом руководил процессом съемок. Он же недавно запостил на фейсбук фотки, которые устроили фурор среди девушек - слава Богу, в школе Каролина их всех отшивала. Кроме того, насколько Доминик знал, Марек в какой-то степени стал его личным стилистом, так как именно его мать просила покупать одежду для Доминика. Интересно, за это она ему платила отдельно? И сколько?

На ресепшене ему снова "тыкали". Прискорбно. Объяснить бы ей разок, что если работаешь в таком престижном офисе, с посетителями нужно быть уважительной.

Дизайнер не изменился, манерный донельзя. Откуда такие берутся? Когда во время съемок Доминик для развлечения начал со смехом передразнивать как тот говорит и двигается, мама попросила его не оскорблять человека, это признак узости мышления. Если гей - это залог креативности, а в их бизнесе только на этом и можно держаться. Да уж, вряд ли так посчитали бы у папы в министерстве финансов, подумал он и усмехнулся.

- Пани директор, смотрите, как ваш сын рад меня видеть!

- Я надеюсь, в этот раз все будет строго по плану, и татуировку он меня ни с того, ни с сего делать не заставит, - обратился Доминик к матери, проигнорировав Марека.

- Да-да.., - она разговаривала по телефону.

- Ну что, начнем. Сними свою байку, пожалуйста.

- Не знал, что Вы еще и шьете.

- Я много чего могу, и шитье мне особенно удается, но я этим больше не занимаюсь профессионально.

В этот момент зазвонил телефон Доминика. Марек не дал ему снять трубку, продолжал снимать мерки как ни в чем ни бывало. Музыка играла и играла.

- Какой интересный рингтон, что это?

- Моцарт, 23-й концерт, вторая часть.

- Очень красиво. Когда я буду умирать, попрошу включить на похоронах.

- Вы сказали, что больше не шьете. Так для чего же я здесь?

- Я создам дизайн и лекала, а пошьют твой костюм на фабрике.

Он быстро закончил с замерами и объявил, что следующая примерка через два дня.

Доминик посмотрел на список вызовов. Неотвеченный от Каролины, он даже не знал, хотел ли перезванивать. Она, как бы, стала его официальной девушкой. Теперь все было по полной, так как ей хотелось: поцелуи при встрече, ходить в обнимку, сидеть у него на коленях на перемене и по любому поводу обращаться: "Ты согласен?", "Ты ведь, тоже так думаешь?"

Ему нравилось когда она легко перебирала его волосы, или нежно проводила пальцем под ухом к шее. Хотелось ощущать это прикосновение сильнее, чтобы чувствительность зашкалила, но, к сожалению, так обостренно, как хотелось, он никогда этого не чувствовал. Когда она садилась ему на колени это тоже было приятно, но по-другому: она обнимала его и он будто погружался в изобилие мягкости и тепла, бесхитростное и темное. К Каролине это не имело никакого отношения. Она существовала параллельно. Где-то в другой вселенной.

- Привет, ты звонила?

- Да, хотела спросить, не хотел бы ты встретиться, может, заехал бы?

- Ммм...вряд ли. Много уроков, не успею все сделать, а завтра наверняка проверят.

- Ясно, а я скучаю по тебе.

- Ммм... Я тоже, тогда до завтра?

- Пока, мой сладкий.

По дороге домой Доминик подумал, а почему он сейчас к ней не поехал? Ведь ему не помешало бы. У него есть не только логика, мысли и чувства, у него есть еще и тело, и оно живет своей жизнью. Каролина наверняка устроила бы им первый раз. Любой другой, да половина парней из их класса были бы уже у нее. А Любомирский еще и на фейсбук бы запостил - мир должен знать о его похождениях.

Он представил как пришел бы к Каролине. Она бы флиртовала, он бы улыбался, и во всем этом была бы такая невыносимая фальшь, что челюсти сводило. Казалось бы, он не романтик, и не верит в вечную любовь с первого взгляда, но, все же он считал, что из-за отсуствия чего-то настоящего, бессмысленно кидаться на первое попавшееся.

К тому же, Каролина заслуживает лучшего, хоть и пытается быть Любомирским в юбке. Наверняка еще девственница. Или, по крайней мере не такая опытная как та же Магда или Поля Липиньска. Хотя, у последней талант врать и не краснеть. Как-раз сегодня они с Каро смеялись над очередным перлом от Польки. Послушай ее, раздели на пять и получишь представление о том как все было на самом деле.

Как же у Любомирского так легко получается? Просто совершать телодвижения, врать о чем-то, глядя в глаза, и использовать притяжение полов ради сомнительного удовлетворения. Ему, должно быть, скучно.

Кстати, после разговора на тренировке Алекс стал почти выносим, но от его "дружеских" подзатыльников Доминик так и не избавился. Вечно ему удается подойти незаметно и со всей силы дать ему по голове. Хотя, сегодня фраза, последовавшая за подзатыльником, искупила все, и теперь цитировалась каждым. Во время перемены Каролина начала в шутку теснить Доминика со стула, и пока они увлеченно пытались уместиться вдвоем за одноместной партой, подошел Любомирский, отвесил ему по голове, и серьезно так сказал:

- Прекратите эту близость, всем же хочется.

Даже сейчас Доминика пробивало на ржач, когда он это вспоминал, а тогда они с Каро просто свалились под парту и долго бы там еще хрюкали от смеха, если бы не начинался урок.


End file.
